1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to engines and the lubrication thereof, and in particular, to dispensers of lubricant for such engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Standard internal combustion engines are equipped with an oil pump that forces a lubricant onto the moving parts of the engine during operation. This oil pump, however, only operates when the engine is running. When an engine is first assembled or rebuilt, or if it remains unused for a long period of time, adequate lubricant is not present on the engine parts from the time the engine is started until the oil pump has had enough time to build up sufficient pressure. This causes significant friction and wear on the bearings and other parts of the engine. It is estimated that somewhere between 70 and 90 percent of all engine damage is caused during these so-called "cold starts". The damage caused by "cold starts" is well recognized in the industry, and a reduction of such damage greatly extends the life of the engine. As a result, many devices have been conceived that offer a solution to the problem by priming the engine with a lubricant before it is started for the first time.
Examples of the prior art include devices that are connected to the ignition switch of a vehicle and that are activated by the use of solenoids that cause the release of lubricant when the ignition switch is placed in an on position. Another example involves a device that permanently attaches to the vehicle, and many of the devices in the prior art are intended for repeated use throughout the life of the engine to which the device is permanently attached, or for repeated use o a sequence of engines being repaired. While some of the prior art successfully achieve the goal of lubricating an engine before it is started, they do so in a manner that is expensive, time consuming, or relatively difficult to set up, requiring elaborate preparations for use.